AIM High
by The Satyricon
Summary: AOL Instant Messages between Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan, Pete Ross and Lana Lang...Homework, flirting, and a romantic ending...Fourth in the ICON Chlark AU series...Be kind, review kindly!


**"AIM High"**

**By **

_**The Satyr Icon**_

* * *

****

Clark's Screen Name: _IncognitoHero_

Chloe's Screen Name: _SnArKyGURL4u_

Pete's Screen Name: _PlayaInTheHizzouse_

Lana's Screen Name: _PrettyPinkPrincess1991_

_

* * *

_

**IncognitoHero: HEY CHLOE**

**SnArKyGURL4u: About TIME U logged on:P**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Jeeze, only 30 min late clark...where were you?**

**IncognitoHero: CHORES! SRY!**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Itz coo. Don't let it happen AGAIN! j/k**

**IncognitoHero: K**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Good boy**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Looked up stuff for class...I'm sending u a link**

**IncognitoHero: K**

**IncognitoHero: THANKS**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Dang ! No caps clark...I told you caps screaming**

**IncognitoHero: HOLD ON ...WTFMXYPITIlick...ok...the keys are sticky**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I see...messy keyboard, ck? jus what sites do u surf at all alone in the loft?**

**IncognitoHero: CHLOE!**

**SnArKyGURL4u: LOL**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I can HEAR u say that...I have an idea...let's get mics!...next week, ok?**

**IncognitoHero: ok...but its not like we talk all day**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Yeah BUT we can talk all night! **

**SnArKyGURL4u:)**

**IncognitoHero:)**

**IncognitoHero: O...BRB**

**SnArKyGURL4u: WHAT? BRB? WHY? WHY? GRRRR!**

* * *

**(IncognitoHero is Idle)**

**( 5 minutes later)**

**(IncongnitoHero is no longer idle)**

**IncognitoHero: cute growl**

**SnArKyGURL4u: ty :p...why did ya leave Me?**

**IncognitoHero: Lex came over**

**SnArKyGURL4u: O...what Lex want? tell Me**

**IncognitoHero: Lex gave Me tickets to a concert :)**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Concert Tix! What group? Where? When u picking Me up? ;)**

**IncognitoHero: Sry...its for mom's b-day**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Ok...u're off the hook w/ Me...4 now**

**IncognitoHero: hey!**

**SnArKyGURL4u: LOL**

**IncognitoHero: You're only the Boss the Torch**

**SnArKyGURL4u: O Yea?**

**IncognitoHero: Yeah**

**SnArKyGURL4u: ok**

**IncognitoHero: good...thats settled**

**SnArKyGURL4u: send Me the answer to question 9**

**IncognitoHero: ok**

**IncognitoHero: its Rommel, the Desert Fox**

**SnArKyGURL4u: See? I can boss you around anyTIME! anyWHERE! EVEN ONLINE! **

**IncognitoHero: That's Mean, Chloe! U asked for help!**

**SnArKyGURL4u: No**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I DEMANDED the answer**

**IncognitoHero:(**

**SnArKyGURL4u: LOL. You're such a good friend ck. The BEST!**

**IncognitoHero: You're saying that becuz I save your life on occasion**

**SnArKyGURL4u: TRUE :P**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I owe u everything!**

**IncognitoHero: Yup**

**SnArKyGURL4u: soooooooooo...when u gonna collect?**

**SnArKyGURL4u: ;)**

**IncognitoHero:O**

**SnArKyGURL4u:P**

**IncognitoHero: I'll think of something...just wait**

**SnArKyGURL4u: 4u? ok**

**IncognitoHero: Pete just logged on!**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Yeah...I'm inviting him**

* * *

**Send Chat Invitation From SnArKyGURL4u**

**Chat**

**Screen names to invite (separated by commas):**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse**

**Invitation message:**

**Join me in this Chat. Me and Clark sitting in a tree...c.h.a.t.t.i.n.g.**

**Chat Room: Chat 37322743190041278540**

* * *

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **Hey C & C...as usual together...

**SnArKyGURL4u: ;)**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **;)

**IncognitoHero: Hey Bro**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Hey PR**

**IncognitoHero: What are you up to?**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **Hmwrk, emailing erica fox, dl-ing music

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **so many history questions! 50! I hate study guides

**SnArKyGURL4u: Can you burn Me a cd?**

**IncognitoHero: Careful Bro, she's in a bossy mood**

**SnArKyGURL4u: YOU, ck I BOSS...Pete, I ask:P **

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **LOL

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **chloe always had you on a short leash, Bro

**IncognitoHero: I know**

**SnArKyGURL4u: HEY! HEY! HEY! u2...enuff of that talk!**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **Its true

**IncognitoHero: Yup**

**SnArKyGURL4u: PR...I am so going to kill you!**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **No you aren't

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **hey...clark agreed too!

**SnArKyGURL4u: I'm killing him too**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **yeah RIGHT

**IncognitoHero: Really Chloe:(**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I'd never hurt you ck...I jus sounding tuff...I want u around 2 much...**

**IncognitoHero: Really Chloe:)**

**SnArKyGURL4u: yeah...how else can I BOSS u around?**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **LOL

**IncognitoHero: gee...thanks**

**SnArKyGURL4u: np ;)**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **anyone have the answer to #9?

**SnArKyGURL4u: Its Rommel**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: Thx!**

**IncognitoHero: Be sure to add: The Desert Fox**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Pete...clark admitted his keyboard was all sticky**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse:** BUSTED!

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: Chloe...that sounds like a story for the Torch**

**SnArKyGURL4u: OMG..story? itz a HEADLINE! " Clark Kent's Sticky Keyboard...Expose!"**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **LOL...why Bro? checking out some x x x ?

**IncognitoHero: NO...the caps lock was stuck..thats all HONEST!**

**SnArKyGURL4u: You know he's blushing**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **yeah

**SnArKyGURL4u: #21 has Me stumped**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **Me 2

**IncognitoHero: The introduction of aircraft as primary offensive source of attack, rather than defensive purposes, changed modern warfare.**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **Way to go, Clark

**SnArKyGURL4u: Not atomic/nuclear weapons?**

**IncognitoHero: How many nukes been dropped lately? How many SMART bombs dropped from planes?**

**SnArKyGURL4u: _touche_**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **Clark's got all the book smarts

**SnArKyGURL4u: wait until he gets wise...what a combo meal u'll be, ck**

**IncognitoHero: thats very nice of you to say, Chloe**

**SnArKyGURL4u: anytime :) hungry**

**IncognitoHero: Me too...gets a sammich**

**SnArKyGURL4u: sighs**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse:** LOL

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **Anyone heading to the carnival Friday? I scammed a date from Erica

**IncognitoHero: Maybe**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Haven't been asked YET**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **I hope he wises up to realize what he's missing ;)

**IncognitoHero: huh? Chloe has a "he?" What?**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **For a while now

**SnArKyGURL4u: shh **

**IncognitoHero: when did I miss THAT?**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **;)

**SnArKyGURL4u: ;)**

**IncognitoHero: what's with all the winking?**

**SnArKyGURL4u: nooooooothinnnnnnnnng**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **nada

**IncognitoHero: ok...makes a suspicious face**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse:** CK...I like your new SN...its cool!

**IncognitoHero: Thanks...Chloe thought of it...I like it**

**SnArKyGURL4u: yeah...ClarkKent1991 was a tad boring now that he saved My life...again**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **I get the hero, but incognito?

**IncognitoHero: I don't wanna be in the Torch or Ledger**

**SnArKyGURL4u: ck never gloats about his rescues...its very noble**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **Very

**IncognitoHero: blush**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **Doesn't take much to make you blush Clark

**SnArKyGURL4u: remember I sent ck that VicSecret link of thongs? ...LOL**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **OMG YES...I was there! the comp at was the kitchen nook...LOL...hiz moms saw us looking...he was RED

**SnArKyGURL4u: LOLOLOL**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **she enabled parental controls!...checked out any good kid-safe sites recently Clark:P

**SnArKyGURL4u: LOLOLOL**

**IncognitoHero: you two are mean...always teasing**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **nah...just showing ya love big guy hi 5s

**SnArKyGURL4u: yeah! Love to ck! hugs**

**IncognitoHero: I don't tease you guys :-**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **thats cuz you don't know HOW

**SnArKyGURL4u: yeah :-P**

**IncognitoHero: I'm nice O:-)**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **teasing is easy...

**SnArKyGURL4u:you're charming and heroic, too**

**IncognitoHero: blush**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **chloe...whats your fave perfume?

**SnArKyGURL4u:I like Vaniila Fields **

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **But you said you LOVE CK...

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **CK1, that is

**SnArKyGURL4u: Pete...I'm kicking your butt tomorrow **

**IncognitoHero: I saw a bottle of ck1 on your dresser, Chloe**

**SnArKyGURL4u: so? I love ck...**

**SnArKyGURL4u: CK1 **

**SnArKyGURL4u: GRRR**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse:** LOL

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **Clark, do you what candy wrapper chloe SAVES every time after she SAVORS the candy? since 8th grade? since moving here?

**SnArKyGURL4u: Peter Rodney Ross...you are DEAD :o**

**IncognitoHero: Chloe likes Blo-Pops**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **are you surrrrrrrrrrrrrrre?

**SnArKyGURL4u: you're a dead man typing :o**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **wouldn't be CLARK bar wrappers would it, Chloe?

**SnArKyGURL4u: DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD **

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **LOL

**IncognitoHero: I never see Clark bars at the stores**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **thats cuz Chloe buys them ALL

**IncognitoHero: really? -O**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Pete if you don't stop...you don't get to cover the girls gymnastic tryouts...**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **really?

**SnArKyGURL4u: you KNOW I'm serious**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **forget what I said, Clark

**IncognitoHero: ok**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **Hey...I hafta get my roll on...moms needs the comp bbl

**IncognitoHero: Bye Bro**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Bye Pal smacks you on the way ****out**

**(PlayaInTheHizzouse has left the room.)**

* * *

**IncognitoHero: you're mean**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Nah...you really think I'm AWESOME**

**IncognitoHero: sometimes**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Hmm... and those other times, you think I'm GREAT right?**

**IncognitoHero: lol...yes, Chloe**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Good...cuz thats what I think...you're awesome ;)**

**IncognitoHero: BLUSH**

**SnArKyGURL4u: why don't you or Pete call Me sis?**

**IncognitoHero: hmm**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I'd like it if you did**

**IncognitoHero: I call him Bro, cuz I known him for so long; we're like family**

**IncognitoHero: really?**

**SnArKyGURL4u: OH ...well..if its a family thing ...:(**

**IncognitoHero: For me it would be weird**

**SnArKyGURL4u?**

**IncognitoHero: blushes**

**SnArKyGURL4u: now u HAVE to tell me ck!**

**IncognitoHero: hey! Lana logged on!**

**SnArKyGURL4u: really? keen.**

**IncognitoHero: you don't have her on messenger?**

**SnArKyGURL4u: looks hmm. THIS messenger system?**

**IncognitoHero: yup**

**SnArKyGURL4u: still looking wow. no.**

**IncognitoHero: I'll invite**

**SnArKyGURL4u: _great_**

* * *

****

**Send Chat Invitation From IncognitoHero**

**Chat**

**Screen names to invite (separated by commas):**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991**

**Invitation message:**

**Join me in this Chat. help?**

**Chat Room: Chat 37322743190041278540**

* * *

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: Hi Clark. Hi Chloe...how are you two?**

**IncognitoHero: Hi Lana...I'm good**

**SnArKyGURL4u: o...hey**

**IncognitoHero: Clo and I are just chatting and helping each other with history**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Clo?**

**IncognitoHero: I was trying to spell kloh...like when I say your name...:S**

**SnArKyGURL4u: THATS so 8th grade**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Actually Lana...we were cybering...cybering HARD**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: you two were cybering? giggles**

**IncognitoHero: WHAT? NO WE WEREN'T!**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Don't lie, clark...yes, Lana...we were...except for mucho run-on sentences, clark gives good cyber!**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: LOL**

**IncognitoHero: We weren't!**

**SnArKyGURL4u: jus messing with u gives ck a cyber wedgie**

**IncognitoHero: OH GOD...you're crazy tonight Chloe!**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: LOL! Thanks for the laugh Chloe. I so needed that. I had a rough day at the Talon. Wrong orders came in.Then there was the busted toliet eww**

**IncognitoHero: I could have helped out. You should have called**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Actually, clark, if you did, you'd blown off helping ME with OUR homework**

**IncognitoHero: Oh...That's right. Sry Chloe**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: He means well, Chloe. Besides, Whitney helped, Clark.**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I know, Lana**

**IncognitoHero: ok**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: It's like we say, Chloe...Clark may not be there where you want him...**

**SnArKyGURL4u: But he's there when you need him**

**IncognitoHero: thx alot u2**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: Its a good thing**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Its a good thing**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: LOL**

**SnArKyGURL4u: LOL**

**IncognitoHero: sighs**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: Poor Clark**

**SnArKyGURL4u: quit being a SISSY**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: Chloe! LOL!**

**SnArKyGURL4u: LOL... its MY job to give him a HARD time and its his job to SAVE My cute butt. **

**SnArKyGURL4u: Works out PERFECT for us**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: You both do a great job...**

**SnArKyGURL4u: TY...I think**

**IncognitoHero: She's usually more ...academic...less...frantic**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: I'm sure she is**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I think its the triple mocha I drank waiting for clark to get done with his chores**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: You had a double espresso at the Talon**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Don't forget the choco-coffee beans...MmmM**

**IncognitoHero: Oh GOD...She's wired, hopelessly wired.**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I can't figure out how ck does all his chores, the KINDS of FARM work...w/o the benefit of caffeine!**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: I agree...I noticed something...Clark, you never get a coffee at the Talon, just juice**

**SnArKyGURL4u: that's right!**

**IncognitoHero: I like juice, both of you drinks from a glass of orange juice right now**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: sips pink lemonade**

**SnArKyGURL4u: drinks Her 4th mug of coffee today**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: WOW**

**IncognitoHero: yikes**

**SnArKyGURL4u: smiles sweetly...tho a bit jittery :P**

**IncognitoHero: whats the answer to #33?**

**SnArKyGURL4u: say please**

**IncognitoHero: please**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Mussolini**

**IncognitoHero: thanks Chloe**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: thanks...I needed that one too.**

**SnArKyGURL4u: np**

**IncognitoHero: Lana, are you going to the carnival Friday? **

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: I don't know. Whitney is working late.**

**IncognitoHero: Really? But the carnival sounds like fun**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Lana...check your PM!**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: ok**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: Clark...I suddenly got an idea! **

**SnArKyGURL4u: ;)**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: ;)**

**IncognitoHero: what is it:) **

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: Why don't Me and Whitney, Pete and his date meet up with you and Chloe at the Carnival? **

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: You two will most likely be together, covering the carnival for the Torch, right?**

**SnArKyGURL4u: wow! great plan Lana! I'd NEVER come up with something like that!**

**IncognitoHero: Right! Sounds good!**

**SnArKyGURL4u: thanks ;)**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: anytime ;)**

**IncognitoHero: Thanks?**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: umm...**

**SnArKyGURL4u: ummm...thanking her for such great coffee at the Talon, clark...GOD you're **

**nosey!**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: LOL...Whitney just signed on, so I'm gunna cyber...**

**IncognitoHero: ...**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: J/K!**

**SnArKyGURL4u: what's his SN?**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: It's embarassing :-**

**SnArKyGURL4u: really? SHARE!**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: It's HedCherLderPlzer...**

**IncognitoHero: ...**

**SnArKyGURL4u: ...**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: He keeps trying to get me to change mine to PinkQBtoy :-**

**IncognitoHero: ...**

**SnArKyGURL4u: ...**

**PrettyPinkPrincess1991: well blushes on that note, goodnight you two, I have to talk with Whitney..have fun!**

**SnArKyGURL4u: We always do**

**(PrettyPinkPrincess1991 has left the room)**

**SnArKyGURL4u: maybe not as much fun as you two:-**

**IncognitoHero: Yeah:-**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Pete's back...I'm inviting**

**IncognitoHero: ok!**

* * *

**Send Chat Invitation From SnArKyGURL4u**

**Chat**

**Screen names to invite (separated by commas):**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse**

**Invitation message:**

**Join me in this Chat. LANA HELPED...PASSES OUT**

**Chat Room: Chat 37322743190041278540**

* * *

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **Hi!

**SnArKyGURL4u: WB**

**IncognitoHero: WB**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **So what did I miss?

**IncognitoHero: we're meeting up at the carnival**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **ok...who is this "we", chloe:)

**SnArKyGURL4u: Me and clark :)**

**IncognitoHero: You and Erica, Lana and Whitney and Me and Chloe**

**IncognitoHero: we're going covering the event for the Torch**

**SnArKyGURL4u: killjoy**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **still sounds great, chloe ;)

**SnArKyGURL4u: I KNOW ;)**

**IncognitoHero: It sounds fun**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **yeah...you just need a fun night out...no freaky stuff happening...

**IncognitoHero: You're right, Pete...I need fun**

**SnArKyGURL4u: is fun**

**IncognitoHero: I know you're fun**

**SnArKyGURL4u: wow**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **wow

**IncognitoHero: what?**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **didn't think you knew

**IncognitoHero: I know...jeeze**

**SnArKyGURL4u: good**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **I just saying I didn't think you knew

**IncognitoHero: I know chloe is fun**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I knew you knew ck**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **still didn't think you knew

**IncognitoHero: I never said she wasn't **

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **you never said she WAS either

**IncognitoHero: I didn't think I had too**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **you should

**IncognitoHero: I THINK SHE IS MORE THAN FUN, PETE...you know that**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **still...didn't seem like it

**IncognitoHero: things are never like they seem!**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I'm stilllllllllll here**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **I see you

**IncognitoHero: I always notice you Chloe...I just don't...say it enough**

**SnArKyGURL4u: oh blush**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **I win 5 dollars

**SnArKyGURL4u: pays 5 dollars**

**IncognitoHero: what did I do this time?**

**SnArKyGURL4u: LOLOLOL**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **LOL

**IncognitoHero: sighs**

**SnArKyGURL4u: whats the answer to #36, ck?**

**IncognitoHero: Operation Barbarossa**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **I can't wait...I wanna ride all the rides

**IncognitoHero: I like the rides at night...look at all the stars**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I want a big stuffed bear, but I can never win one**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse:** I didn't think you went for stuff that that

**SnArKyGURL4u: I do...you know THAT, Pete ;)**

**IncognitoHero: I'll win one for you, Chloe**

**SnArKyGURL4u: really:O**

**IncognitoHero: Yes**

**SnArKyGURL4u: hugs**

**IncognitoHero: hugs**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **get a room!

**SnArKyGURL4u: lol puts a Do Not Disturb sign on doorknob**

**IncognitoHero: lol...puts a boulder against door**

**PlayaInTheHizzouse: **I'm outta here...

**(PlayaInTheHizzouse signed off at 10:45 PM)**

* * *

**SnArKyGURL4u: Whats the answer to #40?**

**IncognitoHero: The Battle of the Bulge**

**SnArKyGURL4u: thank you**

**IncognitoHero: you seem calmer**

**SnArKyGURL4u: coming down from coffee bean high**

**IncognitoHero: good**

**SnArKyGURL4u: nods sorry for being so hyper...and being mean to you**

**IncognitoHero: you didn't mean it...**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I didn't...I like you**

**IncognitoHero: I like you too**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I like you more**

**IncognitoHero: I like you more x 2**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I like you infinity**

**IncognitoHero: I like you infinity +1**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I adore you, you know**

**IncognitoHero: I adore you more than you know**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Let Me know**

**IncognitoHero: I just did**

**SnArKyGURL4u: smiles**

**IncognitoHero: smiles back**

**SnArKyGURL4u: so,...we established you like Me**

**IncognitoHero: yes**

**SnArKyGURL4u: and adore Me**

**IncognitoHero: yes**

**SnArKyGURL4u: so...call Me a sis**

**IncognitoHero: No**

**SnArKyGURL4u: No?**

**IncognitoHero: No**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Why?**

**IncognitoHero: you can't date your sister**

**SnArKyGURL4u:O**

**IncognitoHero: thats why I won't call you sis**

**SnArKyGURL4u:O**

**IncognitoHero: Chloe Sullivan...speechless at last**

**SnArKyGURL4u:O**

**SnArKyGURL4u: sooooooooo are you going to ask Me out on a date?**

**IncognitoHero: Yes**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Yes?**

**IncognitoHero: yes**

**SnArKyGURL4u: smiles**

**IncognitoHero: smiles back**

**SnArKyGURL4u: waits**

**IncognitoHero: huh?**

**SnArKyGURL4u: ok ck...you do know you have to actually MAKE the date to GO on the date?**

**IncognitoHero: umm...wanna do something together this friday? like the carnival, maybe?**

**SnArKyGURL4u: be more confident!**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I'd say it like this...clark, I want to go on a date with you Friday night, take you to the carnival, will you go with Me?**

**IncognitoHero: YES I will**

**SnArKyGURL4u: ok...good to know you'd go if I ask you out shoulda thought of that sooner...now you try it**

**IncognitoHero: Chloe...I'd really want to go on a date with you Friday night...take you to the carnival... will you go with Me?**

**SnArKyGURL4u: Oh Clark...I'd thought you'd never ask...I'd love to**

**IncognitoHero: smiles**

**SnArKyGURL4u: smiles back**

**IncognitoHero: kiss**

**SnArKyGURL4u: KISSES back**

**IncognitoHero: Remind me to thank Lana for coming up with your plan**

**SnArKyGURL4u: you caught that? blush**

**IncognitoHero: I'm not THAT oblivious, am I?**

**SnArKyGURL4u: grins **

**IncognitoHero: I was planning on asking...but I was nervous...you make Me nervous**

**SnArKyGURL4u: only you, ck, can save this girl's life several times...and be nervous about asking Me out**

**IncognitoHero: so there is no other "he"?**

**SnArKyGURL4u: LOL..,the only He in My life is you **

**SnArKyGURL4u: it's always you**

**IncognitoHero: blushes**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I have to sign off...see you tomorrow?**

**IncognitoHero: Of course! I'll get up early and walk with you to the bustop**

**SnArKyGURL4u: smiles HUGE**

**IncognitoHero: we never finished our homework...**

**SnArKyGURL4u: I think we did alot ck**

**IncognitoHero: oh...well yeah...**

**SnArKyGURL4u: going to bed?**

**IncognitoHero: have to work on one last thing...**

**SnArKyGURL4u: ok...kiss goodnight**

**IncognitoHero: kiss goodnight**

**SnArKyGURL4u: 'night clark **

**IncognitoHero: Good night, Chloe **

**(SnArKyGURL4U signed off at 10:59 PM)**

**IncognitoHero: I love you Chloe...**

**"User SnArKyGURL4U is not available."**

**IncognitoHero: I love YOU Chloe...**

**"User SnArKyGURL4U is not available."**

**IncognitoHero: I LOVE you Chloe...**

**"User SnArKyGURL4U is not available."**

**IncognitoHero: I love you _very much_ Chloe...**

**"User SnArKyGURL4U is not available."**

**IncognitoHero: I want to tell you a secret Chloe...**

**"User SnArKyGURL4U is not available."**

**The End**

_**The Satyr Icon **__**LOGS OFF**_


End file.
